Heart and Soul
by Calico
Summary: One-shots focusing around Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless, and their family.
1. Race You

9/25/10

**A/N**: Jumping on the bandwagon of posting multiple one-shot vignettes; these will be snapshots from the continuity I established in "Fair Trade," though it probably won't be necessary to have read it to enjoy them. The chapters will be completely random, in no particular order or theme. If anyone has any ideas or suggestions, feel free to send them on.

On that note, I am also seriously contemplating a straight sequel to "Fair Trade" as well. I have an initial idea, and right now it is in a plotting phase, so I can't offer a time table on when it will be going up, but it is tentatively titled, "A Matter of Diplomacy."

**Disclaimer**: Do not own, no infringement intended.

* * *

**Race You** - _After a lonely summer of waiting for Hiccup to return home, Astrid and Toothless have a friendly competition. _

_))((  
_

Astrid wasn't a girl to gaze lazily off into the horizon. She could appreciate beauty where she found it, but in a more perfunctory manner: notice, acknowledge, move on. Sitting and pondering about how the vast sea met the infinite sky just wasn't something she was prone to do.

Yet here she sat, as she had every afternoon since early summer. The waves rolled endlessly and the clouds drifted along the wind, and she sighed deeply in both longing and disgust. Numerous other more important activities demanded her attention, but she could not pull herself away from this cliff, which was out of sight of the rest of the village and had the most optimum viewing of the ocean beyond as well as any vessels approaching the small island. She had spent so much time here she'd begun to think of it as her own personal place: Astrid's Waiting Spot. There was a bite in the air and the leaves on the trees that surrounded her had begun the yearly ritual of changing colors, a sign that snow would be falling soon. That made her smile, not because she enjoyed the season particularly, but because it meant that the ship that had sailed in the early spring should be home any time, barring any unforeseen complications, which she wouldn't even allow herself to consider.

She could barely acknowledge the ache in her chest at the thought that Hiccup had been gone for six months. Casually she fingered the strip of leather that encircled her left wrist without looking down. It was a promise. He'd given it to her after she'd finally accepted his proposal only to realize it meant having to wait a year to be wed. "Wear this and know that I'll always be with you," he had said. _Sentimental foolishness_, she thought even as she craved to look at his face again, comb her fingers through his hair, and feel his hands on her back.

She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against her knees. He'd done the proper thing and secured her parents' permission first, and they had gladly accepted, but only on the condition that she agreed. Agreed to be married - bound body and soul to a man. From early childhood Astrid had always assumed she'd take the role of shield maiden, a female warrior ready to fight at all times in defense of her tribe, forsaking home and hearth for battle and glory. She'd never wanted to weave or cook or run a household, and her parents had encouraged her ambitions; they knew she would bristle at the very hint of matrimony – or would have if anyone else had asked.

And of course he had to ask. He had to look into her eyes with his own soft green ones and tell her that he wanted a future with her, to share a home. He wanted them to grow old together. Have children. All the things she'd been so eager to forsake for duty now offered to her in unconditional love.

It had taken three days for her to decide. She had secluded herself deep in the island to be alone, to think, to pray to Frigga for guidance.

Now as she sat waiting by the rolling sea, her reminiscence was interrupted by a visitor. He had started showing up periodically late in the summer, but by now he was her constant companion on these vigils. The sleek black dragon was nearly as quiet on land as he was in the sky, and there was barely a rustle of grass as he laid down next to her, head resting on his forepaws. She smiled at his arrival, but said nothing as he let out a sigh just as forlorn as hers had been. Though she had made sure Toothless was well fed these past six months, she knew he was hungry for something far greater than food. It was the utmost tragedy that a creature born to fly was now cursed to the ground without assistance. She had offered to fly with him, but though he bore her no ill will and would gladly take all the fish she had, he would not have her as his sole rider. It was the boy or nothing.

She sympathized with him. Flicking the leather band again she remembered returning to the village after her three days of self-reflection and realizing the answer had been in her heart all along: marriage to any other man would have been intolerable, but not marrying Hiccup would have been unbearable. It was the boy or nothing.

Yet they had hardly announced their engagement when Stoick decided that Hiccup needed to start training to be chieftain in earnest. Astrid had had a suspicion that Stoick had never intended Hiccup to follow in his footsteps as a child; no one on the island ever expected the cause of so much trouble to ever become their leader. But now it was a different Berk – and a different Hiccup – and Stoick did not want the distractions of being a newlywed to interfere with his son's preparation to become chief and so had exacted a promise to postpone the wedding a year. Astrid had been devastated at the delay realizing that once she'd decided to give herself to Hiccup she wanted their life together to start as soon as possible.

The first half of the year was tolerable at least; they saw each other regularly most evenings, though it consisted mostly of meals in the Meade Hall surrounded by their rambunctious friends, as the rough winter precluded most outside activities, and privacy was a rare commodity indoors. While she spent her days catching up on her own belated schooling in running a household, Hiccup dutifully followed his father around the village seeing to all the trivial and mundane issues of keeping order in the village. But when spring broke the waterway free, Stoick announced that he and Hiccup would be sailing around to all the neighboring islands, spending time with each tribe as a manner of introduction, and that they were to be gone until the fall. Half a year spent apart, but it may as well have been an eternity.

On her cliff, Astrid raised her arms overhead in a stretch. Toothless looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "We're a pathetic pair," she said to him. He huffed, as if to say, _Speak for yourself_. "Don't deny it. You miss him just as much as I do." The dragon steadfastly refused to be pressed into an admission, but suddenly raised his head, pupils dilating to almost full circles as he peered towards the horizon, nostrils flaring as he sniffed at the air enthusiastically. "What is it?" she asked.

She followed his gaze but could see nothing out of the ordinary. She was about to dismiss it as just the act of a bored dragon, when a speck finally caught her attention in the water. She blinked trying to make it take a shape. It was just as likely to be a large whale as a boat, but she still unconsciously chewed on her lower lip in anticipation. The world around them ground to a halt as they watched the speck grow larger and larger. The shape of sails became clear and eventually the unmistakable long, thin hull of a Viking vessel dotted with colorful shields. Ships were not an uncommon sight around the waters of Berk and she still refused to allow the kernel of hope in her heart to take hold just yet, though she brought herself up on her knees and leaned forward. The moments ticked by and she had to frequently remind herself to breath. Beside her, Toothless let out a small keen and pawed restlessly at the ground.

Eventually it became apparent that the boat was headed towards their harbor and Astrid rose to her feet, lips slightly parted, which then morphed into a full smile as she recognized Berk's colors flying from the bow. And just beneath was the chief's personal flag.

"They're home," she whispered. "He's home," she said, turning to Toothless who bobbed his head and chattered eagerly. The ship would be docked within the half hour. If she hurried she could get there before it heaved to. She was still looking at Toothless, who was watching her with the particular head-tilt he used when he was contemplating some form of mischief. Their eyes locked and the unspoken question hung in the air: _Who would get there first? _Feeling overjoyed and heady at the thought of seeing Hiccup again after so long, she broke out into a huge grin. "Last one there is a rotten dragon's egg!" she shouted and pivoted on the ball of her foot, pushing off into a sprint.

She could hear the movement behind her as he took off in pursuit, but the smile on her face faded as the sun was blotted out by a dragon-shaped shadow. "Hey, no fair!" she cried as Toothless glided overhead close enough to touch. As his body sailed past she jumped up and grabbed a hold of his tail, vaulting herself onto his back. She crouched down, feet spread on either side of the sharp ridges down his spine. He looked over his shoulder and grunted in annoyance. "That's what you get for cheating!"

The village was coming up fast and Toothless had lost what little momentum he had left in his glide. Carefully, Astrid took several long strides over his back, and launched herself off the dragon's head. He honked in irritation and the two touched ground at the same time and began racing on foot.

Toothless was taking the most direct approach to the docks leaping over any obstacles in his way, while Astrid took the footpath, which zigzagged down the steep mountain that the village was built on, taking as many shortcuts as she found prudent. She was forced to dodge the various Vikings and dragons moving about their business, offering up breathless apologies when wasn't able to maneuver as quickly as she would have liked. She kept sight of Toothless out of the corner of her eye already realizing the foolishness of her challenge, but she pressed on running as hard as she could, heart pounding in excitement.

"Snotlout, down!" she yelled, as she noticed her friend up ahead. Without thinking about it, the dark-haired boy dropped to his knees. She planted a foot on his back to facilitate a heroic leap onto the rooftop of the house on the next tier down. "Thanks!" she called over her shoulder as she dropped down and continued running.

With the docks finally in view she pushed herself even harder. Toothless was headed towards the finish line from the side and she grinned as she gave a last boost of energy in the hopes of reaching the wooden platform first. But just as she closed in, a man carrying a large basket stepped in front of her. Her eyes widened as she realized she wouldn't be able to slow down or dodge him safely, and in a split second decision threw herself to the side, rolling as she hit the ground to regain her feet instantly, but even as she did, she saw Toothless dive onto the dock, his large nails digging into the wood as he skidded to a stop.

Her sides were burning and she gulped down great lungfuls of air as she jogged the remainder of the way, collapsing against his neck. He gave her a self-satisfied smile. "Okay, okay, you win," she conceded. "Lesson learned: never challenge a dragon to race."

As Astrid attempted to catch her breath she watched the boat finally make berth and the crew begin to unload all the merchandise they had gathered on the trade run, supplies and raw materials and certain luxuries they were unable to forage for themselves that would hold them through the harsh winter. When the last of it had been removed, all that remained on the ship were two men in close conversation. Stoick stood with a hand on his son's shoulder, speaking very intently at the younger man, who nodded in understanding every so often. Astrid watched impatiently, tapping her fingers on Toothless' neck, wondering why this talk couldn't have taken place before they docked.

Finally, Stoick gave his son a firm pat on the shoulder, hefted his pack, and disembarked the ship. As he passed by Astrid and Toothless he nodded in greeting. "Hello, sir. Welcome home," she said brightly with a quick wave. He gave her a large smile and a wink in return before continuing on into the village. She frowned slightly in confusion as she turned to watch him walk away.

"Just who I wanted to see waiting for me!" she heard behind her as Hiccup walked towards them, a huge grin on his face. He dropped his pack on the ground and wrapped his right arm around her waist pulling her in close as he used his left hand to scratch Toothless between the eyes.

Astrid threw her arms around his neck and kissed him fully on the mouth. Along with slightly chapped lips, his hair was tousled and his face ruddy from the harsh sea air, and he had a respectable growth of a beard that had finally taken hold giving him a more mature look. The life of a sailor had apparently agreed with him. He grinned at her when she pulled away, and then said, "I guess you must have really missed me."

Shrugging she said casually, "Hardly knew you were gone, actually. Has it been six months already? I was so busy it just flew by." She snapped her fingers together as she caught Toothless' eye, ignoring his sarcastic snort.

"Oooh," Hiccup said just as casually. "Then I guess you won't be interested in getting married next week?"

"_Really_?" For the first and only time in her life, Astrid actually squealed in excitement and threw herself back into his arms. Hiccup, caught off guard, took several steps back to regain his perilous balance.

"Whoa!" he cried out laughing. "I take it you approve. Good, because my dad's on his way to talk to your parents right now to get all the details in order. By this time next week we'll be…mmph!"

She had grabbed his vest and pulled him into a deep kiss, one hand threading through his hair while the other caressed his neck and face. He eagerly returned the kiss, holding her firmly in his arms. She was vaguely aware of the occasional person that passed by, some making rude or disgusted comments at their very public display of affection. But none of that mattered. All that mattered was that if they had been anywhere near a modicum of privacy their wedding would have become a mere technicality.

She pulled her lips from his but kept her face close, just enjoying the very nearness of him. His hand slid up and down her back lovingly. "I really missed you too," he whispered in her ear.

Impatiently, Toothless pressed his head between them, trilling at Hiccup. "Oh, yes, buddy, I missed you too," Hiccup said, grinning and scratching behind the Night Fury's ears. "Did you guys get to fly while I was gone?" He looked at Astrid, who pursed her lips in remorse and shook her head. "Well, then I guess I owe you a nice long flight, eh?" Toothless responded eagerly, backing up and spinning himself around in place. "You coming with us?" Hiccup asked Astrid.

"No, you two go have fun. I'm going to head home and see what help my mom needs to get this thing going." She actually felt a pang of regret in turning down the offer; there wouldn't be very many good flying days left, but she also knew Hiccup valued his time with Toothless just as highly as the time they spent together, and she made an effort not to impose too often. "I'll see you later," she said to them, giving Hiccup a chaste kiss on the cheek and Toothless an affectionate pat on the head.

"You bet," Hiccup replied, grinning. "Let's go get your rig, Toothless."

She watched the young man and the dragon walk off together, Hiccup already talking rapidly to his friend, no doubt relating tales of his epic journey.

Just one more week. She could handle that.

She flicked the leather band on her wrist and happily walked home.


	2. Welcome Home

9/29/10

**Welcome Home** - _Where Hiccup gets the jitters, Astrid gets a present, and Toothless gets very hungry._ (This chapter may actually drift into rated "T" territory for lots of innuendo.)

.

Hiccup stood at his threshold and waved wearily as the final well-wishers shuffled back to their residences. The last one out the door was of course Stoick, who with a great slap to Hiccup's back had said none-too-quietly, "Make me proud tonight, Son." The cool night air was only beginning to counter the heated blush that had brought on.

He was still light-headed from being the center of attention the entire day, as well as the countless tankards of ale and mead he'd ingested. The entire village had turned out to throw Astrid and him the wildest wedding Berk had seen in decades - though if Gobber could be believed, it still paled in comparison to his own parents' day. There had been dancing, feasting, dragon racing and other more traditional activities throughout the long day. The Thorston twins had added their own brand of celebration by stealing the new couple's swords and hiding them Odin-knew-where. Looking for them was something Hiccup was going to have to do in the next few days, he thought wryly.

With a deep breath he closed the door and leaned against it, just taking in the silence as he glanced around the dwelling. It was little more than a single large room sectioned off into living, eating, and sleeping space. It would be expanded as needed per Berk tradition: there was no sense in wasting labor and materials on unnecessarily large homes that would in all likelihood need to be rebuilt within the year. Though dragons were no longer burning down the village buildings with regularity it remained a practical custom.

Astrid was in the cooking area picking up after their guests. He watched her for a moment, just smiling at the thought of her. Her hair hung loose and free down her back giving her a softer air and as she gathered up a few stray mugs her lips moved as if she were singing softly to herself. On the table lay her bridal crown, made of intricately woven flowers; he had had to remove it from her head in front of their guests as the final rite of marriage, a symbolic gesture for what was to come. His heart pounded in his chest as he glanced away from her to the bed set in the back corner. Nearby was a large, dragon-sized bear skin already set up, though it would remain unoccupied this evening, Hiccup noted with a twinge of sadness. Toothless would spend one last evening curled up next to the hearth at Stoick's home…

He drew in a deep breath. His childhood home, the only place he had ever known, was now behind him. His memories there were long and varied, some good, many bad, but it had always been his place of retreat when the teasing had gotten intolerable, a place of warmth during Berk's harsh cold, and at one time, many years ago, a place of love. Mostly it was familiar. This new place was different and strange and unknown. Its very newness was almost unwelcoming, but he realized it was up to them – he and his new bride – to turn it into a home, one he was sure would always be filled with love.

"Hey," Astrid said, drawing his attention.

"Hi," he breathed and grinned at her.

"Are you going to come in, or should I bring you a blanket?" Her head was tilted and the smallest smile played across her mouth.

"Yeah, of course, I'm here. Inside. With you. In our house. Together."

He took a few steps forward and she met him in the middle, laying her hands on his chest. "You're nervous?"

"Me? What? Are you kidding?" he said with a shrug, then, "I'm actually kind of terrified."

"It's okay," she said softly, glancing down. "We don't have to do anything if you don't want to."

"Well, we kind of do. It's the law. And as the future chief, I need to set a good example." She met his eyes and they both broke into giggles, relieving the tension that had been building. He slipped his arms around her and pulled her close, kissing her hair. "Finally alone," he murmured rocking her gently. "I didn't think I'd ever get to just hold you." She made a soft sound and nodded against his shoulder. She shivered against him.

They broke apart and he took her hand, walking towards the bed. "I have something for you," he told her, motioning for her to sit. She obliged, folding her hands in her lap patiently. Hiccup hadn't had any real time to unpack his personal belongings. Pawing though his satchel, he found what he was looking for at the bottom and carefully pulled out the square of folded cloth, holding it in his palm gently. He turned to her, still bent down, and presented the small package.

"What is it?" she asked without moving.

"A gift." He tried offering it to her again, but she remained motionless.

"But I didn't get you anything," she said softly with a frown.

"It's okay," he insisted getting off the floor and sitting next to her on the bed. He took one of her hands and placed the present in it. "Open it."

Carefully, her eyes darting back and forth between the gift and Hiccup, she pulled back the corners of the cloth until it was completely uncovered. Lifting it closer to her face she poked at it curiously with her other hand before finally picking it up. Dangling on a thin rope-like silver chain were three delicate rectangles of silver, and in the center of each one lay a bright blue gem, the same shade as her eyes. Discarding the cloth wrapping, she carefully held it up, admiring it. "It's beautiful," she said with a shake of her head. "Where did you get it?"

He leaned closer, placed a quick kiss on her shoulder, and said, "When we stopped to trade this summer. Oh, Astrid, you wouldn't believe how amazing this town is. People and things beyond imagine. I'll take you there someday, I promise. While I was looking around I saw it, and it just made me think of you. Cost every last coin in my pocket, but it was worth it. Here, let me," he said gently taking it from her. She twisted to the side and lifted her hair, allowing him to clasp it around her neck. When she turned around to face him, he smiled at how nice it looked laying against her skin. He brought his hand up and gently brushed his fingertips across the center stone. "I should have given it to you tomorrow, but I just couldn't wait."

When he looked up, he saw that she was gazing intently at him. "Thank you, Hiccup," she said and then quickly licked her lips.

"No, thank you." He reached up and laid his palm against her cheek, leaning forward to kiss her. "Thank you," he murmured against her lips.

))((

Toothless woke up to a grumbling stomach. He blinked sleepily next to the cooling hearth as he noted that the great fireball had not risen in the sky yet. Hiccup did not like being roused for breakfast before it did, so he laid his head back down on his paws only to bolt upright again. He hadn't seen Hiccup return to the nest yet. He knew the Vikings had had a big celebration the day before, and had actually enjoyed many of the festivities along with them, but then Hiccup had told him to go home, that he would see Toothless later, and so Toothless did. He could vaguely remember the large, furry-faced one enter with loud grumblings and a noisy belch late in the night, but Toothless had ignored him as he had never shown appreciation for a proper dragon greeting in the past. After that, nothing.

Toothless sat up and sniffed deeply. Old smells permeated the nest, many of them Hiccup's, but nothing fresh. He stood up on all four feet and had a full stretch before carefully ascending the stairs to the top of the nest. He didn't like the stairs, which his claws often slipped on, but this was important. He had to locate Hiccup and then he needed large amounts of fish.

At the top of the stairs he paused and sniffed. To his left was definitely Fur-face's domain so he moved to his right, poking his nose at the door, annoyed with the swinging wooden barrier Vikings used to seal off their territory instead of a well-placed scent mark. Once inside the smaller room that was full of old Hiccup smells he chuffed inquisitively. Things seemed to be missing leaving the room empty and cold, like a long-abandoned bear den. He trotted to the bed-nest and poked at the bare mattress with his nose: no Hiccup.

If the Night Fury could have produced a frown he would have at this point. There was no Hiccup and if there was no Hiccup there was no fish and there was no flying and there were no scratches and laughs and…

Toothless moved back out of the room and sat in the hallway. From the other end the loud growl-snorting sounds of the fur-faced one drifted out. Toothless thought he might have some answers at least and pushed his way into that room. At the bed he regarded the tall mound of furs as it gently raised and lowered. Finding Fur-face's head at the top, he approached and _mrrred _in the man's ear followed by a quick lick of the tongue. This would always waken Hiccup, but in response, the big man's hand reached up as if swatting an insect. More insistently, Toothless called louder. The Viking muttered in his sleep and rolled away from Toothless. This annoyed the dragon who then placed his front feet on the edge of the bed so that his head was directly over the man and roared into his ear.

"Yea-AW!" Stoick yelled in shock as he sat upright in the bed, striking out instinctively, one hand landing a direct hit. Toothless cried out in surprise and leapt backwards, trilling in irritation at the man who was blinking and looking around. "What on Odin's great earth!" he shouted and then must have spotted the pair of golden eyes in the dark. "You!"

Toothless crouched down, blinking. He didn't know why the man was so angry. After all he had tried being nice at first, having learned over the years that Hiccup was always more pleasant when woken up that way.

"Vile beast," Stoick muttered. "If Hiccup hadn't needed his privacy tonight…"

At hearing Hiccup's name Toothless perked up and walked towards Stoick, head tilted, with a questioning muttering. While he did this his stomach gave another loud grumble.

"Of course, ye be wanting your food. Well don't look at me. Hiccup will come for you later." He stopped and did something Toothless didn't see very much - he grinned. "Of course that might not be for some time now that he's gotten a proper taste of the lass." The grin was quickly replaced by the more familiar snarl. "Now be gone with ye. I need my sleep." He gave one last regal sweep of his hand and then lay back down on the bed.

With a huff, Toothless left the room and returned to the lower floor. Hiccup was definitely not in the nest, and Fur-face didn't seem concerned with his absence, which Toothless assumed meant that Hiccup couldn't be far or in danger, but that still left the question of where he was, and, more importantly, how would Toothless get his breakfast? At the outer door, he gently lifted the latch with his teeth and allowed it to swing open. He trotted out into the cool early morning air, giving himself a quick shake as he decided on a course of action.

There was one other Viking in the village that would be just as concerned as Toothless about a missing Hiccup. In fact she and Hiccup had been practically inseparable the day before so it was possible they were still together, no doubt playing that silly mouth game they always seemed to be doing, which never looked all that fun to Toothless. Quickly Toothless made his way through the meandering pathways to Astrid's nest. Happily he chirped the Deadly Nadder that lived in the attached barn; she was the only dragon he regularly spent any time with, and as a result he had taken a fondness for her. They touched noses in greeting for a second before Toothless moved to the door. Surely if she were here, then Astrid must be as well.

He was well aware that entering another's territory without permission was a serious offense, even for humans, but this was a special case, he felt. His Hiccup was missing, he was hungry, and something had to be done about this – now!

Using his teeth, he again lifted the door's latch. The Nadder squawked at him and flapped her wings, but he ignored her and entered the dwelling. Immediately he started sniffing about, disappointed that there were only trace Hiccup smells here, hardly enough to even notice. Still he was inside, so some investigating was in order. First he investigated the large basket in the corner that held a laughably small amount of smoked fish. Toothless wrinkled his nose a bit, much preferring the raw variety, but hungry dragons couldn't be choosy, so he gulped down what he could. It made a small dent; smacking his lips together he continued nosing around the nest until he came to the stairs. Sniffing he caught Astrid's scent and slinked up following it. Her room, he found, was just as empty as Hiccup's had been and he sighed dejectedly. Why would his people have just abandoned him so suddenly? Someone had to know.

The next room was still occupied by a couple of sleeping Vikings. He only had a passing familiarity with their scents, but assumed they were Astrid's family, so surely they would have some answers. Politely he _mrrred_ to the one closest to him, a female with hair as golden as Astrid's. She stirred slightly and opened her eyes only to notice the dragon staring directly at her. Screaming, she sat up, clutching her covering to her chest.

"Odin's beard, Ingrid!" the man next to her shouted. "What has gotten into you?"

"Aldrik," she said softly. "There's a dragon in here."

"What? Has that blasted Nadder come snooping around?" he said as he sat up and looked over her shoulder. His hair was dark brown, grown out to his shoulders, and he had a full, if short beard. "Well, well, well," he said, laying eyes on Toothless. "Isn't that…?"

"Toothless," she confirmed easily for him, considering there was only one Night Fury in the entire village.

"What in the world is he doing in _here_?"

Ingrid cast a derisive glance over her shoulder, "Wild guess? He's looking for Hiccup."

At hearing the name, Toothless waved his head eagerly. At the same time his stomach gurgled once again.

"But why here?" Aldrik asked.

"Who knows?" Ingrid said, covering her mouth as a yawn erupted. "Just take him over there, will you. I have to start cooking."

"_What_? I'm not going over there now."

"Why not, they're probably just sleeping."

He snorted. "Oh really? Don't you remember our honeymoon?"

She paused and looked at him with a slow grin. "Yeah, we didn't sleep for three days," she replied with a sigh.

"Exactly! A father does not need to walk into _that_."

"Coward!" Ingrid said and elbowed him in the chest. "If she were a son you would be proud as a peacock. I'm sure Stoick is walking on air."

"Well she's not a son, she's my baby girl," Aldrik grumbled.

"And you gave the boy your blessing. Now get out of here before I take my axe to you!"

Aldrik muttered indignantly as he pulled on his clothes and boots, and then stomped around the bed. "Out with you!" he ordered Toothless who followed him out the door.

"Oh, and tell them breakfast is in an hour!" Ingrid shouted down to him as the man and dragon left the home.

The eastern horizon had become a soft pink band as the sun was beginning its ascent into the sky. Aldrik yawned and stretched as he walked up the winding paths, calling out greetings to those who were out taking care of the pre-dawn chores. Finally they came to a small hut and the man took a deep breath before pounding on the door.

Toothless pranced for joy when he heard a familiar voice call out from inside, "Uh, who's there?"

"It's your father-in-law. I have your dragon out here, if you can tear yourself out of bed," he answered sullenly.

"My-my dragon? You mean Toothless?"

"Do you have any _other_ dragons?"

Toothless glanced from the man to the door and moved closer. He could hear rustling noises inside, soft voices.

"O-okay, just-just give me a minute," Hiccup said, rather out of breath in Toothless' opinion. He wondered if the boy was sick.

"No, I will not give you a minute! Get out here right now!"

Toothless couldn't understand the man's pique and decided to take matters into his own paws. For the third time, he reached his mouth towards the door latch.

"No, you fool!" the man cried at him, brushing him away from the latch. "We do not need to see that."

This attitude really perplexed Toothless, and he sat back on his haunches with a huff. Eventually the distinct thumping of Hiccup's metal leg could be heard and the door swung open. Hiccup ran a hand through his hair, which was messily sticking out in every direction, and he blinked groggily. His tunic hung loosely around his waist and the strings of his trousers were untied as if they had just been thrown on. "Uh, good morning, sir," he said politely before looking at Toothless. "Hey, buddy. I was going to come get you in a little bit. What's going on?"

"Hel if I know," Aldrik muttered. "Woke up to him sitting in our bedroom."

"Oh, well I-I'm sorry about that. He must have been confused. I'm sorry he bothered you."

"Whatever, it was time to get up anyway," the man replied dismissively.

"Morning, Daddy," a soft voice called from inside.

The man coughed and said brightly, "Morning, Baby. Did you have a nice night?" The words had barely left his mouth when he blushed red above his dark beard and stammered, "I mean, I don't need to know, I just…"

She laughed and replied, "It was fine, thanks."

"Good. All right. Oh, uh, your mother wanted me to tell you that breakfast is in an hour."

"Okay. We'll see you then."

"Right. Okay then. Hiccup," he said to the boy with a quick nod of his head.

"Bye, sir. Thanks again for bringing Toothless home," Hiccup said, giving him a quick wave before Aldrik turned to walk away. "Well, Toothless, you might as well come inside and see your new home." Hiccup moved back inside and Toothless didn't have to be asked twice. Happily he skipped into the new dwelling and started poking around. Maybe Hiccup had a nice basket of fish for him! The small nest he walked into was far inferior to the other nest, and Toothless couldn't understand why Hiccup would be here instead, other than the notable lack of Fur-face.

He peeked into the kitchen area but was only rewarded with a sneeze when he sniffed too strongly at a jug of sweet mead. Giving up on that part of the shack, he moved to the back where a bed-nest was. On it was Astrid, one hand casually holding up the covering to her chest as her long but equally messy hair spilled over her shoulders. He walked to her side and she gave him a friendly scratch. "Good morning to you too," she said with a smile. "Welcome home." He gave her a thorough sniffing. It wasn't uncommon for the two of them to have traces of the other's scent lingering, especially considering how often they spent with their mouths together, but now she was practically bathed in Hiccup's scent. It was as if…

Toothless suddenly sat back in understanding. The previous day had been one long intricate mating ritual, not unlike Zipplebacks who often took several days finding the right mate both heads would approve of. He moved forward and poked his head beneath the bed, wondering where they had put the eggs.

"Hey, buddy, come over here. This is where you'll be sleeping."

Toothless slinked around the bed to where Hiccup was standing next to a large animal skin. He sniffed at it and then sat on it, curling his tail around his feet. It was soft and pleasant. "See, isn't that nice," Hiccup said with a smile. "This is where we're all going to live now. A family." Hiccup turned and grinned at Astrid who smiled back. Toothless just hoped the eggs would show up soon. They were acting like Deadly Nadders for whom mating was as much about gazing at one another as making offspring, which became impossible to stomach after a while.

Hiccup knelt on the bed and wrapped his arms around Astrid and the two of them began doing the mouth thing which made Toothless roll his eyes. Astrid's hand disappeared beneath his tunic and she reclined back onto the pillows, pulling him with her. He was making some mumbling protests, but none of them heartfelt. Toothless and his empty stomach had no patience for these antics so he padded to the bed, opened his mouth wide – with teeth suitably retracted – and clamped down onto Hiccup's derriere.

"Gah!" Hiccup shouted as he jumped up, rubbing his backside. "All right, all right. Feeding Toothless comes first." He went about the motions of making himself presentable: tying the strings of his leggings, fastening the belt around his waist, and running a comb through his hair.

Astrid had rolled to her side. "While you're doing that, I'll go get Azura and bring her here. You're sure the shelter is finished?"

"Checked it out myself yesterday morning; it has every amenity a dragon could want," Hiccup replied. "I'll even bring her back some fish."

"She's going to be jealous that Toothless gets to be in here while she's stuck outside."

"Not much we can do about that. There's hardly room for one dragon inside, and she's already used to living in a barn."

"Unlike your spoiled reptile," she countered with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, well, what can I do," Hiccup said with a shrug. "Besides, you know Toothless is different. I thought we'd already discussed all this."

"We did. I'm not arguing." She stretched her arms over her head. "So I'll just meet you at my parents then?"

"Sounds good. Um, why do we have to do that?"

"Because it's tradition. You still need to give me my morning-gift and the key to the house. And it'll be fun; Dad's going to be positively squirming. Besides, one more morning I don't have to cook is a good thing."

Hiccup chuckled. "Yeah." A pillow flew at his head. "I just meant you look so fantastic like that, you shouldn't have to get up and make breakfast," he said quickly while slipping on his vest.

Astrid made a face at him, and grabbed him by the vest as he bent down to kiss her goodbye. "I'm going to miss you," she whispered.

He just grinned and brushed his lips over hers. "Okay, Toothless," he said heading out the door. "One fish breakfast coming up."

Happily Toothless pranced after him.

* * *

**A/N I'm not sure why I always have to write Stoick and Toothless with so much animosity. I guess it's a cross between old habits die hard and a friendly rivalry. Still, I think I owe Stoick his own chapter to make up for it. I really don't write him enough anyway.**


	3. Talking

10/15/10

**A/N: While this whole thing is becoming more serial than I had originally envisioned, we're going to take a quick trip into the past for a moment, to just a little while after the movie ended. This chapter is in a way - if you squint your eyes and turn your head sideways - a parallel to a scene in a previous story I wrote. Not that it matters, I was just noticing how similar the two were, and kind of liked the symmetry of it. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Talking**: _Hiccup's found the one thing that Astrid isn't really good at._

_))((  
_

Sixteen is a challenging age in any culture, but for a sixteen-year-old Viking who had gone from village outcast to hero almost literally overnight and losing half a leg in the process, it was a particularly confusing time.

Unfortunately the kisses weren't helping any.

Not that he didn't like them. They were wonderful and fantastic but just as equally confusing. Hiccup had been keeping detailed recordings of every lip contact in his journal starting, of course, starting with the first peck on the cheek in the cove. Surprisingly for such a small moment, he had dedicated the most words to it considering how unexpected it had been following the spectacular evening of having her arms around his waist while they flew through the air.

The second kiss after he woke up was no less unexpected, and certainly more than a peck, but it was also caught amidst the totally mind-blowing discovery that A: he was still alive; B: the chief had agreed to let the dragons live peacefully among them; and C: he wasn't being yelled at anymore.

After that things got really confusing. Hiccup didn't like things that couldn't be described or named, but this…_thing_ that was happening between him and Astrid was completely inexplicable. Part of the problem was how little time they got alone together leaving very little time to actually talk about what was what. And the few times they managed to be alone were when she would push him up against a wall and kiss him again, only these kisses weren't simple pecks on the cheek or even a smack on the lips. Oh no, these kisses left him sweaty and confused just like the dreams he sometimes woke up from in the morning. At least she had stopped hitting him beforehand. He was sure dealing with mounting bruises would only have added to the surrealism of his life.

After the fourth or fifth time he mustered enough courage to actually put his hands on her back, almost certain this would result in serous bodily harm. It didn't. Instead she had simply leaned further in and his brain had completely shut off not coming to until she was sauntering away from him, hips swaying as if in victory.

So many kisses, so few words. The most private conversation they'd had was when she'd returned his helmet and hadn't that been a downer, not really conducive to a heart-to-heart talk. Yet there had still been a kiss.

Most of their time was spent in the company of the other teens, tending to the dragons, or learning about other mundane Viking activities. Those times when they were all together were nice, fun. Snotlout and Tuffnut hadn't changed much, but their near-constant teasing had lost the vicious edge from before and Hiccup actually found himself retorting with quick wit and sharp word that often left one of them the subject of laughter instead. Ruffnut found it particularly hilarious when her brother was the subject of his comebacks, sometimes grabbing him in a vice-like hold as she brayed in his ear. That frequently led to Astrid dragging her off him by a long braid with a scowl at times escalating to heated whispers and shoving.

Sometimes when they sat together in the Meade Hall eating or hanging out with the others during bad weather, she would sit next to him and slip her hand in his. Those moments of just quiet touching sent his heart racing even worse than the kisses. Those moments he wanted to last forever. And that was when he knew: he needed to understand what was going on exactly between them because if he was feeling something she wasn't, this wasn't going to end well.

So the next time she darted out from behind a building and dragged him to the back, pushing him up against the wall he put his hand out to stop her, though it took every ounce of willpower he possessed to do so.

"What's wrong?" she asked with a familiar scowl.

"C-can we talk?"

"Talk? We talk all the time. This we don't get to do very often."

"No. No we really don't talk. To each other."

She pursed her lips together and crossed her arms over her chest. "Okay. So talk."

"I-I don't know how you feel about me."

This earned him an epic eye roll. "Really? Am I being too subtle?"

"Why? Why now? I mean…" He sighed and looked down at his foot and the metal replacement. "Is it me or is it what happened? Because I'm still the same person, and the excitement about the battle and everything will wear off soon, and I'll still be here. Me."

"You," she repeated softly. "You're really not the same, just so you know."

"No. Really I am."

"No, really you're not."

"People are just treating me differently. Because of the dragons, and-and this." He gestured to his leg.

"You were different that night. When we found the nest."

Hiccup furrowed his eyebrows. "I was? Because I remember being terrified that night. I mean I had to kill a dragon in front of everyone the next day, and all I wanted to do was run away. Then we found the big dragon and all I could think about was Toothless instead of the village. Same me making the same stupid mistakes."

"No. You were different. I saw it. I saw _you_. I saw the you that I…" She stopped, sucking in a sharp breath of air. Her entire face softened under some unseen vulnerability.

"What is it?" he asked softly.

She shook her head and the unyielding mask she always wore returned. "Look we've all changed. We were living a lie before. It was…difficult and scary and you really weren't helping things, you know, with blowing stuff up on a regular basis." She raised her eyebrow at him. "Maybe we judged you too harshly then. I know I did. But you showed me how to be different, and I guess I'm trying to make up for all of that other stuff now."

"By kissing me?"

"_Yeah._" She set her hands on her hips. "What, am I a bad kisser or something?"

"N-no! Not at all. Not that I have any experience or anyone to compare to, but-but I definitely have no complaints." He waved his hands at her and her face relaxed a bit. "I really like the kissing, I do," he said lower, with a small smile, hoping to coax one out of her.

The corner of her mouth twitched a bit. "Good. You could use some more practice though."

"Yeah, I'd like that. But-but I'd also like some more of this," he said moving his hand between the two of them. "Is-is that okay?"

"Sure." She shrugged and moved to stand beside him, then dropped down to the ground, leaning back against the building. "You know, Hiccup, I'm not any better at this than you are."

Hiccup let himself slide down next to her. "At…?"

"You know, _this_." She gestured between them. "Being together."

Hiccup gently grasped her hand, entwining their fingers together. She looked at the linked hands curiously and gave a slight squeeze. "Like this?" he asked softly.

"Right." She looked down. "When we weren't sure whether you were going to wake up, I made a promise to myself that if you did, that I would…I would, um, make sure you knew that you were cared for. A lot. I'm just terrible at it, I guess." She wrinkled her nose.

"I don't think you could be terrible at anything. We've just been in a weird place since then, is all."

"Yeah. It's weird all right. Except for the kissing, I really don't know what we're supposed to do as, um…"

"A couple?" he offered hesitantly.

"Yeah, I suppose that's it."

"We could try, you know, just chatting."

Her face scrunched up adorably. "I've never chatted in my life. I don't even talk to my parents all that much. There's just always been too much to do."

"Well now things are more relaxed, and you're in luck because this is an area that's actually in my field of expertise. Talking is just something you're going to have to practice, like every thing else, and there's no time like the present." He smiled and said firmly, "So you won't believe this maneuver that Toothless did yesterday."

"Really?" she replied, grinning prettily, eyes wide.

"Yeah, it was incredible!"

He went on to describe the intricate and thrilling loop-the-loop Toothless had performed, miming with his free hand. She smiled happily at him as she listened and then started to describe her efforts to bond with Azura, the Deadly Nadder that had formerly been used in the training ring and who now resided behind the Hofferson home. Forgetting her earlier worries, she talked easily with him about the different fish that the blue dragon liked or didn't like, and her strange obsession with Astrid's hair. She laughed as she described her father's initial consternation over the beast only to find him sneaking her extra portions of food when he thought no one was looking.

As they spoke, though, their faces moved ever closer together, as if a gravitational force greater than themselves was at work, until the words just fell away and this time it was Hiccup doing the kissing, gently caressing Astrid's face and throat with his fingertips.

After all they were only sixteen; there would be plenty of time for talking later.

**Talking**: _Hiccup's found the one thing that Astrid is really not good at._


	4. Day One

11/23/10

A/N Getting back to the "regular" time line. This is technically the first part, with the conclusion to follow in the next chapter.

Special thanks to **Gumdrop Boo** for giving it the red pen treatment, offering some great suggestions, and for being a constant supporter and all around great person! She also happens to be a wonderful writer and artist. She's got a great after-movie 'verse that is rich in characters, both canon and original; lots of romance; and intriguing storylines. If you haven't discovered her fic by now, I encourage you look her up ASAP.

* * *

**Day 1**: _The first full day of marriage brings embarrassment for Hiccup and an unexpected dilemma for Astrid. _

))))((((

Astrid sat patiently on a low stool while her mother brushed out her hair with full, powerful strokes, humming a jaunty tune the entire time. Astrid's kransen – the leather studded band she'd worn around her head since she was very young to symbolize her virtue – had been removed and packed away the day before. Now after Ingrid had lovingly plaited and swept Astrid's hair on top of her head, she placed a more ornate fillet around it. In higher society she would attach a veil to further delineate her as the wife of the household, but on Berk such customs were quaint and impractical, especially since no man had taken a concubine in over a hundred and fifty years. In fact, most Berk women had simply started wearing battle helmets as their day-to-day attire since dragon attacks had been so frequent and random. But Astrid had never wanted a helmet; she supposed that was proof enough that deep down she hadn't completely rejected the idea of marriage.

"So," Ingrid said, eyes twinkling with curiosity, "tell me all about last night."

"Mother," Astrid groaned. "Is this really going to be the subject of conversation all day?"

"Of course it is." Ingrid smiled and lovingly gripped Astrid's shoulders. "You can't blame us for being excited about having grandchildren soon."

Astrid's heart turned over with a heavy thump as she thought about the secret stash of herbs that the wise woman had reluctantly given her several days before.

"We've complied with the law," Astrid said noncommittally, turning away from her mother's ever perceptive gaze.

"What is it?" Ingrid said, grabbing Astrid's face and pulling it back to face her. "You know I can tell when you're hiding something. Was it so bad? I would have thought that boy above all others would strive to give you pleasure before his own."

"Mother! It was fine!" Astrid stood up from the stool and moved aside. "It…it's just, you know..._children_. They're not necessary, right? At least not right away. I mean, there are marriages that don't produce children."

"Those unions don't last, Astrid," Ingrid replied softly. "Men want strong sons." She smiled and touched Astrid's cheek tenderly. "And beautiful daughters. It's our job to create them." Ingrid's eyes narrowed suspiciously causing Astrid to swallow her guilt. "What have you done?"

"I just want to spend time with him - alone. Is that so wrong?"

Ingrid blew out a loud puff of air. "Oh by Frigg! It's all sunshine and honey now, but it fades and before you know it you'll be praying for time apart from him. That's why the gods gave us three seasons to grow the babes. After that you'll be grateful for any excuse to be out of his reach."

"That is not true," Astrid said indignantly. "You and daddy adore each other."

"Aye, we do now. But what we have we've earned from years of hardship and hard work. You've married for love, child, and that is a luxury most women don't get. Don't think that exempts you from the duties of a wife and mother."

"I don't!" Astrid rubbed her face, wishing to end the conversation. "I just…I don't know if I'm ready…"

Ingrid's eyes narrowed fiercely. "I knew I shouldn't have agreed to this marriage. You gave your bond to that boy, if you've deceived him…"

"I haven't! I swear I wouldn't hurt him for anything. Please, Mother, just drop this. I know what I'm doing."

"That I'm not so sure of," Ingrid murmured. "But I raised you to make your own decisions and to own up to your mistakes. I wash my hands of this." She rubbed her palms together symbolically.

Astrid sighed and brushed the ever-present errant strand of hair behind her ear. "So where's Daddy?"

"He's picking up some of that sweet bread for breakfast you like so much. We're also having some cold lamb from the feast, porridge, and a few late season fruits. Come help me."

The two women busied themselves around the hearth, until the door burst open with the force of a gale wind. "Greetings, wife!" Aldrik Hofferson announced boisterously, his presence filling up the modest abode immediately. "Look who I found on my way back from the baker's." He moved aside and the Chieftain who dwarfed even Aldrik's large frame ducked into the house.

"Stoick!" Ingrid called out pleasantly. "Good of you to make it."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Ingrid," Stoick replied doffing his helmet and setting it aside.

Astrid smiled and walked over to the two men. She gave her father a hug and kiss on the cheek. "That's my girl," he murmured and clasped the sides of her head gently. "But don't you look like a proper young lady now. What's a father to do when his pride and joy is stolen from him?"

Astrid blushed and smiled sadly. "Daddy, no one has stolen me; I'm simply going from the care of one good man to another."

"Ah, my child," he said, voice full of emotion she'd never heard before. It caused a lump to rise in her throat in response. He bent forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. "The house is going to be far too quiet without you."

Clearing her throat she turned to Stoick. "Hail, great Chief Stoick the Vast," she said respectfully and bowed her head. It seemed an appropriate morning for formality.

Stoick laughed at the display and pulled her into a firm bear hug. "Nonsense! No daughter of mine needs to stand on such ceremony."

Astrid smiled warmly as she pulled away. "And how are you this morning…Father?"

"Well. Very well, thank you. Of course my sleep had to be interrupted by that spoiled beast of my son's looking to fill his bottomless belly."

"Toothless? Yes, he made an appearance here as well," Aldrik commented with crossed arms. "Had to deliver him up there myself for fear he'd eat us out of hearth and home."

"Hiccup is really sorry for that," Astrid told them. "He hadn't realized how confused Toothless would be when he didn't return to the house."

The two men laughed. "And where is my absent-minded son this morning? He hasn't abandoned his bride already has he?" Stoick asked with a wink. "Gone looking for trolls, perhaps?"

"He's feeding Toothless and Azura. He'll be here any time now."

Ingrid brought over mugs of weak breakfast mead and the three older Vikings chatted easily in testament to their long friendship. As Astrid sipped her drink she regarded her new father-in-law. In the whirlwind of the previous week's wedding activities, she'd never gotten a chance to concentrate on anything else, but now she couldn't help thinking that Stoick seemed to be breathing harder than usual and that there were dark circles around his eyes. Moreover the small bit of skin that was visible above the tremendous beard was paler than she remembered. In fact, if pressed she would imagine that the rotund man was altogether smaller around his girth.

She wasn't sure what to make of these observations. After all, he had been gone for half a year, people change considerably for any number of reasons, but it was when he put his mug down without touching it, that she felt most concerned.

There was little time to ruminate on these thoughts when a knock sounded from the other side of the door. Aldrik gave a mischievous smile and opened it with a flourish. "Well, well if it isn't the famous dragon tamer and daughter stealer, as I live and breathe. What can we do for you today?"

"Och!" Ingrid exclaimed. "Don't be giving the boy a hard time this morning. You know he didn't get a wink of sleep last night!"

The three adults burst into ribald laughter as a blushing Hiccup slipped into the home with an ornate sheathed sword gripped in one hand. Stoick gave him a hearty thump on the back. "There's my boy. Tell me you took to your husbandly duties as well as you did to riding dragons and not fighting them!"

"Dad," Hiccup groaned, ducking his head. "Really, is this necessary? Humiliating the bridegroom is so ninth century." More laughter filled the small home as he moved to Astrid's side and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Look what I found down at the docks under a pile of nets," he told her holding up the sword she had given him during their ceremony yesterday. "Now I just need to find yours. Of course it could be at the bottom of the ocean or in a bird's nest at the top of the tallest tree, knowing the twins."

Astrid nodded with a smile as she handed him her mead, which he sipped gratefully, his green eyes never leaving her face. She was struck anew by how much she just enjoyed looking at him: the splash of freckles over his cheeks and nose, the crinkle of his eyes when he smiled, and of course the smile itself, which could melt her coldest moods. Then there were his hands she noted as his palm grasped hers firmly and her thoughts flashed back to how it had slid tantalizingly slow over her naked back instead. For one crazy moment she had the urge to grab his arm and drag him upstairs to her old room and do very impure things to him. Tamping down the impulse to the recesses of her mind, she asked him, "How are the dragons?"

"Full and lazy. Az seems very happy in her new home, and Toothless is hanging out to keep her company. Hopefully that will keep him out of trouble for a while."

Soon they were all seated and enjoying a pleasant meal together. Aldrik and Stoick regaled the table with stories of their boyhood pranks and battling dragons and reminiscing of their own weddings, Ingrid occasionally injecting corrections when her husband's tales became too exaggerated. The young couple simply ate in amused silence, frequently touching hands or legs beneath the table. Finally when the feasting had wound down, Hiccup cleared his throat to gain the table's attention and stood up. Astrid watched him expectantly as he reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a slender metal key, his cheeks already growing red.

"I, um, this, I mean, is, uh the key to our house, and I present it to you, uh, Astrid, my-my wife, as I entrust the care and keeping of the home and our children to you."

Taking the key, Astrid murmured a thank you, even as she averted her eyes in shame. She glanced at her mother, whose face oozed disapproval but remained silent.

Hiccup reached into his vest again. If it were possible, his face was even redder as he pulled out the small wrapped package. Astrid knew what was inside, as he had already shown it to her the night before. Not that she minded, in fact she smiled even harder knowing the wonderful gift he'd selected for her.

"And this morning-gift I bestow upon you in gratitude for…" His eyes swept the table nervously as the three older Vikings watched in various stages of amusement before settling on her face again. "For gifting me with the most wonderful treasure imaginable," he finished breathlessly.

Grinning, Astrid took the small package and opened it, proudly showing the gift off to her parents and Stoick who all nodded in approval. She loved the simplicity and the beauty of the necklace, and she loved that he had chosen it specifically for her with such joy, and mostly she loved _him_ with all her heart. She stood up and hugged him firmly, hoping to ease some of the discomfort he was suffering at the moment.

"Okay?" he mumbled into her ear. "We're done, right? Completely and officially married?"

"Yes," she responded softly. "You were perfect. And I love you."

)))(((

They returned home to their cozy, quiet cottage. The morning's celebrations that had stretched into the afternoon were behind them and it was time to settle into the honeymoon properly, but Astrid was still plagued by feelings of uncertainty and sour guilt that the conversation with her mother had stirred up. She didn't have long to dwell on them, though, as Hiccup had already pulled her close with a small, tempting smile. Then he bent to nuzzle her neck amorously. She sighed in frustration even as she ran her fingers through his hair, frowning to herself. His hands began seeking those secret places he'd only just been allowed access with a lustful eagerness.

Swallowing nervously, she said, "Do you think your dad looked all right today?"

Hiccup stilled, his hands ceased their roaming, but remained in place, his mouth no longer moving along the tender skin of her throat. He stayed like this for several moments before pulling his head away and giving her a curious side-long glance. "My-my dad? Why are you talking about him right now?"

"I was just concerned. He didn't touch any food – I think he's lost weight. And his eyes seemed so…I don't know, distant. I'm afraid he's unwell."

"And we need to talk about it now?"

"It worried me. And it's not like you gave me much opportunity to broach the subject," she retorted coldly, even as her heart pounded in her chest.

"It can't wait?"

"Why should it?"

"Astrid!" he cried, pulling away from her and gesturing wildly. "It's kind of killing the mood here."

"I'm sorry if I think your dad's health is more important than the _mood_."

His mouth worked silently before he finally said tightly, "I just spent six months on a ship with him; I think I'd know if there was anything wrong. He's fine. Trust me."

Astrid wasn't so sure, but that wasn't her biggest concern at the moment. Hiccup was looking at her, silently begging her, and she realized she had gone rigid, her shoulders pulled back, hands clenched at her sides. She imagined her face was a mask of intensity, like it was when she trained, when she attempted to be nothing but the personification of death. He was worried, and maybe rightly so.

"Astrid," he whispered, reaching for her, but she stepped away quickly. "What's wrong?" How could she tell him? How could she say she didn't want to have his children without it sounding like a complete and utter rejection of everything he was? Her mother's admonishments echoed through her mind like a warning bell.

"I need to…go. Out. I've got a splitting headache. I'm going to take Azura flying and clear my head," she stated and turned to gather her harness.

"We'll go too," he said quickly. "With all the wedding stuff, Toothless has been grounded."

"No!" She closed her eyes, hating herself for the harshness of her voice. She pressed her fingers to her temple. "I need to be alone for a while. I haven't had a moment to myself for the past few days."

"Don't go," he pleaded as she reached for the back door.

"I'll be back later."

Outside she approached the dragon enclosure, where Azura was busy preening under her right wing. Toothless lay in front of her, curled up in a lazy ball. Several overturned baskets surrounded them as well as the unmistakable smell of fish oil. Toothless popped his head up at Astrid's arrival and gave a happy cry as she reached them. The dragon nosed at her harness and then looked past her to the house expectantly.

"No," she said sadly, patting him on the neck. "It's just us girls for now." The Night Fury visibly slumped and gave her a soft croon as he poked her in the shoulder with his nose. "I think he needs you more than anything right now. Go on," she told him. "Don't let him be alone." Toothless gave her one last inquisitive look, then padded to the door and pushed his way in. Astrid watched until the last flash of black tailfin disappeared, and then turned to the Deadly Nadder, who was watching intently.

"Come on," Astrid said to her. "Let's get some fresh air."

They took a lazy turn around the island, Astrid paying little attention to the scenery. Finally she directed Azura to the cliff above the village, where she had spent so many of her summer days waiting for Hiccup. Once she'd dismounted, she have the signal for Azura to go amuse herself, and the excited dragon took off chasing birds and butterflies through the trees. Astrid sat down and pulled her knees to her chest, rocking gently. The sun was dipping low in the sky, nightfall on its heels. The late fall air was colder than it had been even a week ago and she shivered uncomfortably, chiding herself for not grabbing a wrap, but made no move to go.

The last thing she ever wanted to do was to hurt Hiccup or make him feel unloved or unworthy. But she had been far too focused on the wedding to worry about the inevitable result, even if she did have the forethought to intimidate the old woman on the hill for precautions, those secrets only ever imparted to women whose lives were endangered by childbirth, or who already had too many to care for. A young bride demanding such things was simply unheard of.

A heavy whoosh of wings sounded above her, and for a brief moment she thought Hiccup had ignored her request and followed her out here, but when she turned her head she saw a Monstrous Nightmare setting down behind her instead of a Night Fury. Groaning inwardly, she turned her attention back to the sea.

"Hey!" Snotlout called cheerfully. "Didn't expect to see you out and about so soon. Tell me you killed him already and hid the body." He sniggered to himself as he plopped down next to her.

"No. He's fine. At home."

"So why aren't you?"

Astrid turned to look at him and saw the dark humor had vanished, and what she saw could almost be called true concern. "I don't want to talk about it."

With a gentle nudge of the elbow, he said, "It was that bad, huh? Kid's got no follow through. You should have gone with the real man."

Astrid threw her hands up with a growl. "What is it with you people?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "It was amazing! Mind-blowing! It made me want to weep with joy! You only wish you were half as good."

If he took the slight on his manhood to heart he gave no sign. "Then why are you _here_ instead of _there_, weeping with joy?"

There was a loud crash behind them and they both turned to see Azura tumble out of a tree with an indignant squawk while a flock of black birds cawed and flew off into the air, blacking out the already darkening sky.

"I can't tell you. You'll just blab it around the village."

"I wouldn't do that to you, I promise."

"But you would do that to _him_." She raised an eyebrow.

Snotlout made a waving motion and released a hiss of breath. "I just like to rag on him. I don't mean anything by it."

"He can't know."

Leveling his eyes at her, Snotlout said, "You look like you need someone to talk to. You have my word. I won't tell a soul."

Astrid closed her eyes, feeling like she was about to leap from the cliff. "I don't want to have children."

He let out a low whistle. "You kind of picked the wrong life path for that, don't you think?"

"Yeah," she replied, hating herself even more.

"It's the teeth isn't it? You don't want to have those little bucktoothed wimps?"

She punched him in the arm. "It has nothing to do with Hiccup at all. It's me. What if I'm not cut out for it?"

"Is that it? You're just worried about failing? Thor's hammer, Astrid! When has that ever stopped you from doing anything?"

"It's a baby, 'Lout, not a weapon. If I fail at that…I…i-it's a life! What if I won't love it!"

"You love Hiccup, right?"

"So much it scares me," she admitted in a harsh whisper.

"So, just think of your children as little Hiccups running around. You should be able to muster something for them then, right?"

She bit her lip and stared out at the sea. The sun was almost fully in the ocean. Several of the brightest stars had already awoken overhead.

"Hey," he said quietly, nudging her arm. "Go home. You're a good person. Stop punishing yourself over this."

As the night settled in completely he said his goodbyes and left her to her thoughts. Teeth chattering from the loss of sunlight, Astrid finally rose and whistled for Azura. The dragon appeared happily with the body of a lifeless seagull carried in her maw by a single wing, its dirty white feathers glowing in the moonlight. She flitted over to Astrid and dangled the bird's corpse in her face generously in a familiar ritual that the island's residents had soon discovered. Hiccup had surmised that after generations of feeding the Death, the dragons had evolved an instinct to provide for their riders as well.

"No, really, go ahead. I had a big breakfast," Astrid told her waving away the offering. With a harrumph, the Nadder tilted her head back and swallowed the tasty avian treat in several quick bites. They returned home and Astrid bid her dragon a fond goodnight before slipping inside.

The house was quiet save for the occasional pop of burning logs in the hearth. A single candle burned on the table, two mugs sitting conspicuously next to it. Glancing to the bed, she saw Hiccup silhouetted beneath the furs; he gave no sign that he was aware of her arrival. She walked to the table and saw that one of the mugs was empty while the other was full of a golden liquid. Picking it up she took a sniff and detected the unmistakable sweet-spicy aroma of their honeymoon mead, a concoction that was supposed to be shared by the new couple to encourage fertility. She hesitated just a moment, glancing at the bed over her shoulder, before moving to the front door, which she opened and then upended the mug, spilling its contents on the ground outside. Then she set a pot of water to boil over the fire as she retrieved the bundle of herbs she had stashed in her chest of linens the day before. When the water had come to a boil, she steeped some of the herbs, blowing the steam away before drinking it down quickly. The brew tasted terrible and bitter, but she consumed every last drop.

That done, she took the candle over to the bed, setting it on the small table that held their combs and other trinkets. After giving Toothless an affectionate pat on the head, she stripped off her clothes and slid beneath the furs. Hiccup was faced away from her and made no move upon her arrival. Hesitantly she reached out and placed her palm against his back, sliding it slowly up, enjoying the feeling of the smooth skin and the contours of the muscles beneath. Finally roused, he turned over to face her. In the weak candlelight she could easily see the distress that marred his features.

After a few moments of staring at each other, he asked quietly, "Am I going to lose you?"

Astrid felt as if she'd been stabbed in the heart. She took his face in her hands. "No. No! Never," she cried. She placed her forehead against his.

"Then tell me what's wrong. What did I do?"

"Nothing! Gods, Hiccup, I swear it's not you." She fought herself not to break down and beg his forgiveness, to just confess her decision. In her heart she wanted nothing more than to give him everything, her mind knew it was her responsibility to provide him with an heir, but the fear and dread would not leave no matter how many times she told herself these things.

"Tell me," he pleaded. "You don't have to keep secrets from me. I love you, Astrid. Nothing you say will change that."

Her fingers stroked his hair while she pressed her cheek to his. "Do you trust me?" she whispered.

There was silence. She could hear Toothless sigh in his sleep and the hoot of an owl in a tree not far away. Eventually he replied, "Always."

Her heart lightened just a little bit. "Then give me time. That's all I ask."

"You can have anything you want. If I only knew – "

She cut him off, pressing her mouth to his, urging the hunger she had denied them earlier. He responded for a few moments before pushing her gently away. He licked his lips and then asked with a frown, "What have you been drinking?"

"It's nothing. Just a headache remedy. Everything will be better in the morning, I promise."


	5. Seasons March On

3/10/11

**Seasons March On **Continuation from the last chapter

* * *

Stoick the Vast was no stranger to pain. He had spent an entire afternoon beating his head against a rock in his youth simply on the request of his father, had received a number of battle injuries beyond the counting, and on no less than two occasions had been on the receiving end of a dragon bite. In his many years pain had been a frequent visitor, though it had never overstayed its welcome before now.

The persistent ache in his side had become an unwelcome reminder of his shrinking mortality. While it saddened him to know he'd never dine at Odin's table, he was heartened by the possibility of being reunited with Valhallarama in Helheim. But that all paled in comparison to the great regret he had that he would not be able to spend more time with his son. He had learned all too late about the great man that had been hidden inside Hiccup, one that perhaps would have immerged sooner if Stoick hadn't fought so hard to mold the boy into his own image. Stoick cherished these last few years of watching Hiccup develop, and even held the fondest memories of their time traveling, even if Hiccup had spent much of the time hanging over the side afflicted with sea sickness. Stoick could only chuckle at the boy's resilience and nerves of steel while flying atop the Night Fury when the weakest of squalls would send his stomach lurching.

Outside the wind whipped and all of Berk was hunkered down beneath a blanket of snow as the village rode out yet another harsh winter. Inside Stoick sat in his chair, his every energy given over to ignoring the gnawing pain in his side. He tried focusing on Hiccup and his animated storytelling as the young man recounted an amusing anecdote involving Gobber, Phil the sheep, and a Terrible Terror. Astrid laughed sweetly from the hearth where she was preparing their meal but her ever watchful eyes lingered in his direction as they so often did these days. Three months had passed since the wedding and she had insisted on the three of them sharing a meal at least once a week, conspicuously pressing him when she felt he hadn't eaten sufficiently on those occasions he was unable to pass his food to Toothless like a child hiding his vegetables.

She was far too respectful to pointedly ask the Chief about his personal health concerns…but she knew. She was perceptive and sharp, so like his late wife that it nearly pained his heart. And that was why the charade had to come to an end.

"Hiccup."

"Yeah, Dad?" the boy responded though he could barely drag his eyes away from his bride.

"Can you not see that the hearth has nearly died down and there's but a few logs remaining? I need you to go out and chop some more. Several good armloads; it's going to be cold tonight and I'll want it well stoked."

"Um, yeah, sure, Dad." He pushed himself up from the table and put on his heavy cloak. "C'mon, Toothless, you can keep me company." The black dragon gave an amusing groan of protest but eventually slunk after his rider. Hiccup grabbed the axe and the two of them headed out the back.

The door had barely closed when Astrid came over and set a mug in front of Stoick. Fragrant steam drifted up from the slightly greenish brew inside.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Just something to help settle your stomach. Maybe you can actually eat some of your meal instead of slipping it all to Toothless." She stood next to him arms crossed defiantly. "I know my cooking's not the greatest, but I've been practicing, I promise."

Stoick chuckled lightly, though it sent a wave of cramps along his side causing his stomach to heave in response. With a sigh he took a sip, grimacing slightly, but was pleasantly surprised to find the nausea did dissipate somewhat. "Sit down, please," he told her quietly.

She did as requested, folding her hands together on the table before her and watching like an eager pupil. Or a good soldier. "The time has come to tell you what I believe you already know."

Her face softened and grimaced before asking, "How bad is it?"

Stoick took another sip of the brew while collecting his thoughts. "Very." He sighed. "The healer doubts I'll see the snow melt."

Astrid gasped and brought her hand to her mouth. "I don't understand. How long has this been going on?"

"Since last year, around harvest, at least."

She opened her mouth then closed it again, working the details in her head. "That was around the time Hiccup proposed?"

"Yes," he said sadly.

"So when you said you wanted to train him before we got married…?"

"It had nothing to do with you," he assured her, patting her hand. "I needed Hiccup ready as soon as possible. He _is_ going to be chief," he said with no small amount of pride. "And…and I wanted to spend some time with him, as men. As a father and son," he finished hoarsely. "Before he began his new family."

"I don't understand, sir. Why are you telling me now? Why not wait till Hiccup is here as well?"

"He's not to know."

"You have to tell him!"

"No." Stoick shook his head firmly. "He can't know."

She gaped at him. "Sir…Father, you can't keep trying to hide this! You're obviously in a great deal of pain. We'll stay here. We can care for you. We can…"

"Hush," he said softly. "Hiccup took his mother's death very hard. He doesn't need to count down the days waiting for his father to die too. This isn't a battle that can be won. It's not even one that can be fought. My days are numbered and I've accepted that, but I don't need to spend those days seeing pity or sorrow in my boy's eyes; I only want to see his happiness."

Rubbing her hand across her eyes, she asked, "Why me, then?" It was a great burden he's laid across her shoulders; the weight of such a secret could crush even the strongest of men.

"I'm not afraid to die, Astrid," he told her wearily. "I've done much and I've seen much. I'll be leaving my village in state of peace and in good hands." He smiled at her and placed his large hand over hers. "Two sets of very good hands. The only thing that that would give me the greatest comfort is the assurance that our line is continuing." Suddenly she stiffened, her eyes went wide and her lips parted. "Forgive me for overstepping my bounds, I know it hasn't been long, but I believe you should have some sign by now. Can you give me hope? Am I to be a grandfather soon?"

She looked away from him as if in shame and said simply, "No." Then she cleared her throat and looked back at him. "I am so sorry."

He smiled. "No. Don't apologize. Val didn't conceive for almost a year. I'm confident it will happen. And when it does, I wish you all the happiness you deserve."

))))((((

Stoick did live to see the snow melt and even the appearance of the vibrant blooms that heralded the change of seasons, though he found it more and more difficult to go outside to enjoy them. By May Day, when the Vikings were welcoming the oncoming summer, the healer summoned a small, solemn group to the chief's bedside.

"I don't understand," Hiccup muttered as he paced at the base of the stairs. "Was-was-was he hurt or did he eat something bad?"

Astrid stood with her head bowed unable to even look her husband in the eye.

Gobber and Spitelout sat together at the table each nursing a large mug of ale that never seemed to go down. Even Snotlout was uncharacteristically quiet as he hunkered down in the corner.

"Doesn't anyone know?" Hiccup said to the room, his voice raising a register in near panic.

"You can come in now, but only a couple at a time." All heads swiveled up to see the healer poking her head down from the loft.

Gobber cleared his throat. "Why don't you boys go up first?" he said to Spitelout quietly.

With a nod Spitelout stood up and motioned for his son who suddenly looked petrified. "Dad…" he moaned.

"Come on, boy. He deserves to hear you say goodbye." Snotlout pushed himself to a standing position, took a deep breath, and then with a nod followed his father up the stairs.

Hiccup blinked rapidly at the pair. "Gobber, you have to know something." He looked at the master blacksmith, eyes pleading.

"You know your dad's been a bit peaked this season."

"I…he…I mean it was winter, we all get run down during winter. _That doesn't mean he's going to die_." Gobber simply turned away, too caught up in his own grief.

Astrid made herself move forward and touched Hiccup's shoulder. He jumped at the gesture but turned and grabbed her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face in her neck. She stroked his hair and held him close. "Why?" he murmured. "Why is this happening now?"

She felt like her chest was going to explode. These last four months had been agony for her knowing this day was going to come but unable to share it with the person that needed to know the most, the person she had sworn to share everything with. Worse, she had felt duty-bound to conceive with all due swiftness. She had tossed the secret herbs immediately upon returning home from that fateful winter dinner and had begun instigating their coupling with a frequency and desperation that had removed most of the pleasure from the activity, leaving Hiccup even more suspicious and confused than before.

Her selfishness gnawed at her but not nearly as badly as her failure. It was as if the gods themselves were punishing her for daring to presume she knew better than their great design. Before, her womanly flow had cheered her with yet another month of freedom, now it mocked her with her barrenness.

Heavy footsteps signaled the return of Spitelout and Snotlout. The latter surreptitiously wiping at his eyes as he descended the stairs. With just a nod farewell, Spitelout ushered his son out the door.

Gobber pushed himself out of his chair, pausing only to knock back the remainder of his ale. "Let's go you two," he said quietly.

"Don't you want time alone with him?" Astrid asked.

"Nah," he replied with a sad smile. "What needs to be said has been said between us many times before." He settled his good hand on Hiccup's shoulder and gently pushed the younger man towards the stairs.

The healer stood outside the door as the three of them shuffled into the room that smelled faintly of herbs and death. In the bed lay a man that had once moved mountains and tamed seas, but now had barely the strength to lift his head. His thick auburn beard surrounded a sunken and ashen face that was almost inhuman.

"Son," a weak voice issued, but his eyes roamed all three of them, gifting them with twitches of the beard that signaled a smile. "Daughter. Old friend."

"Brother," Gobber corrected softly as he shuffled to the bedside first, reaching down and locking his hand around Stoick's forearm. With a brief hesitation, Stoick's trembling fingers encircled his as well.

"Brother," Stoick agreed with a slight nod. "You'll watch after him? Like you've always done?"

"You don't even need to ask." Gobber took a breath and then said, "You tell that beautiful gal of yours that I still pine for her, even though her taste in men is questionable."

Stoick chuckled but stopped with a groan as he set a hand on his side. "We'll always keep a place for you at the table," he said when he was able to breath again.

Gobber smiled and nodded. "Ancestors guide your journey."

When the older man had gone, Stoick turned his eyes to Hiccup. "My boy," he whispered. Hiccup moved forward and kneeled down allowing Stoick to settle his hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "You're ready, Hiccup. I have complete faith in you."

"Dad," Hiccup started to respond though his voice cracked. "I just wish I could have been the son you wanted."

"Nonsense. You're the son I _needed_." Stoick sighed and closed his eyes. "You were a gift. Your mother was so proud to finally hold you in her arms, to watch you grow. And seeing the two of you together made me the happiest man in midgard. But losing her blinded me to that, Hiccup. It made me fear losing you. Made me make poor choices and forget the happiness. But I never stopped loving you. You're a fine man now. You have nothing to be worried about."

Hiccup stood and took his father's hand in his own. "I-I love you too, Dad. I'm going to miss you." After a small hesitation, Hiccup bent and placed a kiss on his father's cheek.

Stoick cleared his throat and said weakly, "Go now. Live well and you'll honor me." Hiccup's lips were pursed together in a thin line and he nodded silently and walked to the door, pausing to look at Astrid. "Go on. I want to speak with her alone."

Anxiety filled Astrid as she watched Hiccup disappear around the corner. Stoick patted the edge of the bed and she obediently complied, perching next to him and pulling his hand into her lap. Wordlessly his eyes searched her face asking the question she dreaded answering. She thought of lying. What harm would it do to send a dying man off with the small hope he so wanted?

"I'm sorry," she whispered, feeling sickness in her own belly. "I've failed you. I've made a mess of things. I…"

"Shhh," he rasped and patted at her arm. His breath was shallow and ragged. "You owe…me nothing. I…owe you…everything."

She shook her head. "No…" She realized the last of his strength was fading. What meager resources he had left, he had used to speak with Hiccup.

His hand slipped down to rest at his side and his eyes half-closed. "Val," he murmured.

"Goodbye, Father," she whispered and kissed him on the temple.

))))((((

"Toothless, you great scaly beast! You half-troll mung-bucket! This is just…just going too far!" Astrid shrieked in exasperation, hands waving dramatically in the air. "You should be ashamed of yourself!"

The Night Fury lazily rolled an eye in her direction and wiggled comfortably as all four feet flailed in the air. He breathed in deeply and let out a contented sigh, oblivious to the crushed cabbages, peppers, and turnips beneath his massive wings.

Astrid rubbed her forehead with a disgusted hiss of air. Certainly Hiccup's suggestion to grow a patch of the fragrant dragon grass in the vegetable garden for an easily accessible treat _seemed_ logical at the time, but in hindsight the plan could have used a lot more thought. As her frustration mounted, tears dotted her eyelashes. She turned away, biting her lip, hating her emotional overreaction even more than the vandalism itself.

"Forget it," she said hoarsely and then decided maybe the dragon had the right idea and dropped to the ground, lying back against the thick lawn like she hadn't done since she was a child. Overhead the midsummer's sun beat down warmly against her skin. She settled one hand over her stomach and closed her eyes.

Toothless – either out of curiosity or concern – flipped himself onto his feet and approached the prone form cautiously with a tilted head and twitching ears. She felt him gently nudge her head with his nose, but made no response. Loudly he sniffed down the length of her body, pausing at her midsection, and then with a loud honk he was gone. Astrid cracked open an eye to see the half-tail disappear around the corner of the house and felt inexplicably alone and abandoned, which brought on a new set of tears.

"Oh cut it out," she chided herself. "Next you'll be crying over spilled milk."

Azura called out to her from her paddock behind the house, possibly begging for some of the tasty dragon nip, but Astrid found she had no energy to console the bright blue beast. She just wanted to lay there and stop thinking. But her solitude was short-lived when a voice sounded from the front of the house.

"Toothless, what has gotten into you? What are you doing? Stop poking me!" Hiccup appeared around the corner and did a slight double take when he saw Astrid sprawled on the ground. "Astrid?" he asked, walking quickly to her side. "Are-are you okay?"

"Besides the garden being ruined by your grass-addicted dragon, I'm just wonderful," she sighed gesturing to the vegetable carnage.

"Oh, that is…I-I will fix that. I promise I'll take care of that."

"Don't worry about it. Who needs vegetables anyway, right?"

"Astrid?"

She patted the ground next to her. "Lay down with me."

"Um, all right." He dropped down beside her and folded his hands behind his head. "So…what are we looking at?"

"Clouds. Birds. Nothing."

"Sweetheart, you're sounding kind of strange. Is there something - "

"I'm pregnant, Hiccup."

"Oh. Oh! Really? You're sure?"

"I haven't bled in two months. I've been crying over every little thing. And _these_…" she held her hands over her chest, "…have just been killing me. When you touched me the other night I wanted to break your arm."

"Ooo-kay. Um, thanks for not doing that."

"I saw the midwife this morning. She pretty much confirmed it. It'll arrive mid or end winter, she figures."

Hiccup pushed himself up to lean on his elbow so he could look at her. "This is good news. Why do you sound so disappointed?"

"I am not disappointed!" Her hands flew to her face as she began sobbing.

"Hey, hey!" He pulled at her shoulder so that she was sitting upright and put his arms around her. "What's wrong?"

"Your father. The last thing he wanted before he died was to have a grandchild. If I had just kindled on our honeymoon he would have known, he would have died happy." She cried against his shoulder, clutching at his shirt. "It's all my fault!"

"Whoa, not even you can control this. We gave it our best shot. It's just…it happens when it happens. Look at the Ingersons: they were married five years before Fishlegs came along."

"Hiccup, you don't understand," she said, weeping harder. "Before our wedding I went to the midwife and made her tell me what to do so that I wouldn't get pregnant. I-I didn't want it to happen right away. I was…I was so nervous about being a wife, I just couldn't think about being a mother too so soon. Then after your dad asked me about it last winter I stopped trying to prevent it, but it just wouldn't happen no matter how hard we tried. I thought I was being punished."

"Shhhh," he said rubbing her back and rocking her. "Well that does explain a lot. It isn't your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. I-I really wish you could have trusted me enough to talk about it, though."

"I didn't want to hurt you," she confessed wetly into his tunic. "I didn't want you to think it had anything to do with you."

Hiccup chuckled dryly. "Am I really that easy to read?" He took a deep breath and nodded. "Y-you were right; it would have been really weird then. We were just figuring each other out. But now it's fine; _we_ are going to be fine. It's a baby. _Our_ baby. A little bundle of us. It's great, it's…it's just really great now, okay? We're all going to be happy now."

"But your dad?"

"Sweetheart, he knows. I swear to you he knows and right now he's just as proud and happy as I am. I don't want you worrying about this anymore and risk making yourself sick. Promise me, please?"

"All right," she said with a sniff.

"Come on, let's get inside. I'm not so sure it's good for you to be in the sun." He helped her up and kept an arm around her as they walked to the door.

Astrid wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I swear to Thor if I don't stop crying soon, I'm going to start hitting someone."

"Well, I nominate my cousin for that honor," he said to her with a lopsided grin.

"Oh?" she said. "But you make such cute noises when you're hurt."

"Owowowowow! Sto-stop that! Ugh, please tell me you're not going to be like this the whole time?"

"Why not? Why should only one of us suffer?"

))))((((

Toothless paced uneasily outside the nest. Part of him wanted to go back to the sweet, sweet grass, but there was something wrong with his people and he felt like he had to be on his guard. Finally tired of waiting, he nudged the door open and peered inside. They were lying on the bed wrapped in each other's arms. Astrid's head was resting on Hiccup's shoulder as he rhythmically stroked her hair. Toothless snorted. Lazing about the nest in the middle of the day!

Hiccup glanced up at the sound and made a shushing noise. Then he slowly began sliding his arm out from under her. When he had successfully extricated himself from her, he left the bed and tiptoed outside, gently closing the door after himself.

"I think dragons have the right idea, bud. Eggs are the way to go." Hiccup pulled a face and rubbed the back of his neck.

Toothless responded by sniffing Hiccup thoroughly. He didn't know what the foreign scent he'd picked up on Astrid was, but he wanted to make sure it didn't somehow infect his rider too.

Hiccup patted Toothless' head while staring off into the village. "A baby. This time next year I'm going to be a dad." He giggled wildly and then clapped his hands together. "All right, Toothless, we've got some work to do because _you_ have no self control." Then he marched around the side of the house.

Toothless chuffed indignantly. He was a dragon living amongst humans. He oozed self-control. Hiccup approached the patch of grass and knelt down. Toothless keened appreciatively and scurried along side him into the thick of it sniffing sniffing sniffing. He even took a blade in his mouth and savored it.

"See, that's what I'm talking about. You destroyed Astrid's garden." Hiccup held his hands out to encompass the entire patch which also included some unpleasant weeds and the fruits they bore. It wasn't Toothless' fault they put that other stuff with his grass.

Hiccup began pulling at the weeds, putting some back into the earth or tossing the ones too far gone into a pile. He collected as many of the vegetables that were still in one piece as he could and then patted down the soil until it was neat and orderly again. Then he took out his dagger and looked at Toothless with saddened eyes. "Sorry, bud, gotta do this."

Toothless whined and growled softly at the dagger even though he knew it bore no real threat, but his concern skyrocketed when Hiccup began stabbing at the sweet grass. Toothless pranced desperately around Hiccup mewling as he destroyed it all, cutting it out of the earth most violently. Toothless barked and pleaded and attempted to rescue some of the grass but Hiccup thwarted his every effort.

"I'll plant some more next year. At a safer spot. Until then, we'll just have to fly out and get the wild stuff once in a while. But not for a long time," Hiccup chided. "I think you had your fill today!"

Toothless sat back and stared at Hiccup in a silent plea, blinking his large eyes several times as he glanced from the pile to Hiccup.

Finally Hiccup raised his hands in defeat. "All right! But you'll have to share it with Azura." Hiccup gathered the cut grass and carried it to the back of the house. The Nadder was already bleating in excitement and flapping her wings. When Hiccup reached the fence he set down the grass and split the pile in two, tossing half over the fence for Azura. She chirped in glee and dropped her face down to rub against in appreciatively while Toothless had already claimed his half, settling on his back and wiggling so that it tickled his wings.

"Spoiled reptiles," Hiccup muttered, but he was smiling happily as he watched the pair.

* * *

_A/N - And that's what I get for not researching! Thanks to JustMe and crouchbk for pointing out Vikings didn't have tomatoes (gasp!). Correction has been made._


	6. Funeral

5/13/11

**Funeral** - Hiccup says goodbye to his father and learns what path his future will take.

A/N - I was in the midst of writing the next chapter (which was supposed to be _this_ chapter) but my mind kept being drawn back, thinking that I hadn't quite resolved Hiccup's loss of his father and started playing around with the funeral idea. This obviously occurs before the last section of the previous chapter. Things will lighten up in the next installment, I promise :)

* * *

Hiccup stood quietly on the hill overlooking Berk, his old home standing behind him dark and empty. By all rights he could have taken over the domicile, the home of seven generations of Berk's chiefs, but he felt the cottage he shared with Astrid was preferable. Here were far too many memories – both good and bad. This was where he grew up, this was where his parents died. This was where the current leader was supposed to live, and his future in that respect was uncertain.

It had been a week since the death of Stoick the Vast. Seven sunrises and seven sunsets. Time enough to send messengers to the neighboring tribes in the archipelago and allow their delegates to travel to Berk for the funeral, after which a conclave of leaders and the island's elders would gather to discuss the future leadership of Berk. In normal cases this was purely a formality.

He watched as ship after ship docked and unloaded more people. He should be down there greeting them, but all he could do was stand still and remind himself over and over that his father was dead. He forced himself to remember the crinkle of Stoick's eyes as he laughed, the timbre of his voice, the heft of his hand as he laid it on Hiccup's shoulder. As he called forth these memories, he felt as if he were suddenly yanked into the past as a vision walked towards him and he was once again the simple blacksmith's apprentice wistfully watching the tough Viking girl wearing her leather studded skirt and chainmail shirt and shoulder armor: warrior's garb appropriate for sending off a warrior to the afterlife.

She reached out to him as she approached and he gladly took her hand. Without word she pulled him into an embrace and laid her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held tight, closing his eyes against the threatening stream of tears. With a deep breath he cleared his head of the cobwebs of the past and released her.

"Everyone's here," Astrid said quietly. "We should get going."

"It seems kind of pointless," he muttered.

"You know it's not. I know you're hurting; this might make you feel better."

Hiccup snorted. "To watch my father's body burn to ash?"

"To let go."

He turned his head away from her, but squeezed her hand. She lifted it to her mouth and placed a kiss on his knuckle.

"Where's Toothless?" he asked.

"With the other dragons in the arena. Fishlegs and the twins are keeping them occupied with enough fish and meat to gorge the Green Death for a week." She smiled lightly at him.

"Why should we hide them?" he demanded, suddenly angry. "_They_ need to accept the dragons too!"

"They _are_. But it's slower going and we don't need to start a riot in the middle of your father's funeral just because someone misinterpreted an innocent dragon gesture." She stepped close and squeezed his arm. "They can come out after, when things are quieter."

"You mean when all the old men get to decide my fate!"

"It'll be fine," she said evenly, though he could tell he was trying her patience. Part of him wanted to goad her, because while having Astrid be loving and supportive was amazing and wonderful, he thought having her yell at him would be far more productive. "They know your father's wishes. That's why he paraded you around last year, to leave no question about what he wanted when…" She stopped with a pained look on her face.

"Say it. Just say, 'When he died.' Because he knew then and so did you!"

Astrid shook her head once sharply. "No. Not then."

His heart ached as it had when she had told him days ago, voice cool and detached, that she'd been aware of Stoick's impending demise. His shock and grief had been too great to confront her about it at the time, but now it all came tumbling out. "But you did know eventually. Why didn't you tell me, Astrid? _Why_?"

"Hiccup," she whispered. "This isn't the time. People are waiting."

"You knew my father was dying and you didn't tell me!"

"He told me not to!"

"I'm your husband. Your loyalty is to me!"

"Yes, always, but…"

"But _what_?"

"He was the chief! You know we follow the chief's orders or we die! This we learn from the time we can walk."

Hiccup shook his head violently. "Not the same, Astrid! Not with this."

Her shoulders slumped and she brought a hand to her face. "It was for you. It was all about you."

"Lying to me? Making me think everything was fine when it wasn't so that when it finally happened I'd feel like my entire world had been pulled out from under my feet?"

She looked up at him sharply, her eyes flashing with tears and passion. "Do you honestly think knowing then would make you feel better today?"

Hiccup's hands clenched helplessly. "I was treated like a child! That doesn't make me feel very good."

"It was his last gift to you," she said sadly. "The last thing he could do for you, because he loved you and he wanted you to remember him strong and whole. He didn't want you to have to suffer along side him, and gods forgive me, I didn't either."

"But I could have spent more time with him," Hiccup said, voice cracking. "I would have made those last days count for more." He hung his head in guilt and grief and frustration imagining all the things he would have done.

He was immediately knocked out of his reverie when she slugged his shoulder, causing him to look up with a surprised "Hey!"

Astrid reached up and hooked a hand around his neck, pulling his face towards hers until their foreheads met, and then she said, "Then let this be his last lesson to you as well: make every day count and don't leave anything unsaid."

They hovered like that for a few silent moments, noses lightly rubbing together, their breath mingling between them, staring into each other's eyes. Finally he said, "You mean like 'I love you?'"

"Yeah, like that."

"I love you." He placed several small kisses along her checks to remove the tears she had shed and pulled her into a firm embrace. "And I loved him."

"I know," she replied, fingers clutching at his back. "And he did too." They parted and she squared her shoulders haughtily. "And if any of those old men think they can stand in the way of your birthright, they'll have to answer to me."

He allowed a small smirk to reach his lips as he replied, "A terrifying prospect, to be sure."

She pointed at him. "Don't mock me, Haddock."

"Never, sweetheart." He grasped her hand and they began walking.

)))))(((((

The gathering of Vikings was immense around the large pyre. Stoick's remains – shrunken considerably by his illness yet still unmistakable – lay still as all eyes were focused upon him. His shield and hammer were placed respectfully around him along with various fruits, nuts, and slaughtered animals, provided to sustain him in the afterlife.

Astrid stood close to Hiccup, never breaking contact. To his left was Spitelout, his wife Milkcurd, and Snotlout. Astrid's parents stood to her right. Gobber was close by, frequently raising a kerchief to his face in a way Hiccup suspected was meant to be surreptitious but wasn't. Various chiefs and their retinues marked a semi-circle on the opposite side of the pyre, with Berk's villagers filling in the remainder of the area. Cries and soft wails drifted around the group from all sides.

As Hiccup looked up, he saw a small Terror circle overhead, but it did not land. He concocted an idea that the little dragon served as a spy for the rest, letting them participate vicariously in the ceremony. The thought comforted him.

Gothi the Elder stepped forward drawing the attention of all present and, much as she presided over their wedding the previous fall, she began to beseech the gods for the safe passage of the great and honorable chieftain. Then she made entreaties to Stoick's spirit to depart, to take his place alongside his wife and ancestors and not to remain among the living causing sickness and strife. All around the Vikings nodded and repeated her request, for the fear of the dead was almost greater than the fear they used to have of dragons. Finally she motioned and three men stepped forward bearing torches. Hiccup quickly turned away but could not keep out the rushing sound of the flames roaring to life as they caught onto the prepared wood. Heat buffeted his back as he closed his eyes and refused to watch his father burn.

Astrid murmured words of comfort and guided him back towards the village with the rest of the mourners. Just inside the Meade Hall Hiccup was besieged by wave after wave of well-wishers offering their condolences. He hugged and shook hands and nodded and repeated the same words of thanks until they became meaningless. The Vikings feasted and began the _sjaund,_ the drinking of the funeral ale. In a corner in the back Gobber held court, loudly recounting stories of his battle brother, the area frequently erupting in cheers or laughter.

At sundown the Hall began to clear out allowing the conclave of elders and visiting dignitaries to begin. Spitelout, Gobber, Phlegma, Hoark, Ack, and Gothi took their seats on one side of a long table, with the chieftains on the other side.

Astrid gripped Hiccup's hand. "Do you want me to stay with you?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," he responded quickly. "But go anyway. I need to face this alone, otherwise maybe they're right."

She shook her head sadly. "We'll always be a team. That's nothing to be ashamed of." She leaned forward and kissed his lips gently. "I believe in you," she whispered against them.

She closed the doors behind her with an echoing thud that sounded like a judgment from the gods. Hiccup walked over and leaned against the end of the table next to the conclave, crossing his arms over his chest.

"…didn't even meet us on our arrival," a man named Brash was saying with a surly scowl that he cast towards Hiccup.

"The boy's still grieving. Y' can't take that as indication of his fitness t' lead," Gobber growled and slammed the mug attached to his arm on the table, causing it to spill.

"We can and we will," a second man, called Razorthorn responded. "Are we going to get this all out in the open or not? It's not been ten years since I remember talking to Stoick and he himself were calling the boy feeble." Hiccup closed his eyes, the words stinging in a way he hadn't felt in a long time. "He's always talked about you or your boy taking lead!" Razorthorn said gesturing to Spitelout.

"It's not my place to run this village; it was Stoick's father, not mine that was chief before, and his father before that. Stoick has always intended Hiccup to follow his footsteps. He just wasn't sure Hiccup would survive to adulthood. No offense, son," he said in Hiccup's direction quickly. Hiccup just lifted a hand briefly to dismiss the sentiment. "Now that he has, there's no question."

"Oh there's lots o' question!" Brash cried out. "What's with the dragons? Who befriends dragons, for Thor's sake?"

"We do," Phlegma said leaning forward, eyebrows furrowed menacingly. "And you do as well if you know what's good for you."

"I just mean, what prompts someone to start liking them? Maybe he's got a bit of demon in him?"

Hiccup sighed and rolled his eyes towards the ceiling.

"Oh, by Odin," Gobber muttered in exasperation.

"Can we just stay on target here," Spitelout said tightly.

"Yes, let's." The speaker was an old man who sat in the middle of the visitors, and other than Gothi, he was the eldest of the Vikings seated at the table. He was a wizened old man with small, sharp eyes and a single ear, the other having been lost in a dragon raid many decades earlier. He was known as simply Rock the Silent. Anyone who knew differently was long dead. As his name suggested he spoke rarely, but when he did, those in his proximity listened.

All heads swiveled toward Rock in respect. Gothi gnawed on a chicken leg left over from the feast and grinned wickedly as if expecting an exciting entertainment. Rock stood and moved slowly towards Hiccup, leaning heavily on his walking stick. Hiccup immediately snapped to attention, standing straight and dropping his arms to his sides. Rock lifted a crooked hand and pointed a gnarly finger at him before saying with the calmness of those for whom time had lost all meaning, "Can you do it?"

Whispers broke out amongst the chiefs behind Rock, but he paid them no mind and simply stood staring at Hiccup with his piercing blue eyes.

Hiccup hesitated at the directness of the question. He had expected the discussion of his fitness for the position to happen completely without his participation, never imagining _his _opinion would be solicited.

"I…" he started as he let his eyes travel to his fellow Berkians. Gobber and Spitelout nodded in encouragement as the others watched in rapt attention, except for Gothi who was busy picking gristle out of her teeth. "Not alone, no," he finally conceded, causing a small wave of victorious grunts from the other side of the table. "But I won't be alone. I married the strongest, most stubborn woman in the archipelago and she won't accept anything but the best from me. I have my uncle Spitelout and cousin Snotlout who can advise me on inter-island conflicts, which I'll admit I'm probably weakest at. But we're in a time of peace, with the dragons and with each other. I have Gobber who has been a mentor and second father and who I know I can go to if I ever want to know what my dad would have done. And finally I have Toothless, who's my partner and with whom I can pretty much solve any disagreement without breaking a sweat."

Brash spoke up, "Toothless? I don't remember meeting him? Who is this? We need to know if he's going to be influencing a chieftain!"

The Berkians at the table chuckled and Hiccup smiled. Directing his answer to Rock, he said, "Toothless is my dragon. The Night Fury."

Brash was apoplectic. "Dragon! A dragon! This is the work of evil. We can't let a tribe be run by dragons!"

"Quiet," Rock admonished over his shoulder. To Hiccup he said, "A Night Fury, eh? I saw one once. Beautiful creature." He raised a hand to the scarred lump where his left ear used to be and rubbed at it thoughtfully while lapsing into a nostalgic smile. After several moments he fixed his gaze on Hiccup again and asked softly, "Do you want to be chief, boy?"

Hiccup looked at the ground and considered the question. His first instinct was that no, he did not want to be chief. He wanted to forge and invent and spend his free time with Astrid and Toothless discovering each corner of the sky. He wanted no expectations or conflicts. Husband, father, dragon rider: these were the things he wanted to be.

But, he realized, he also wanted to be his father's son. Not necessarily the Viking Stoick wanted him to be - there would be no splitting rocks with his head - but one that Stoick could still be proud of.

Raising his head and taking a deep breath, Hiccup replied with as much determination as he could muster, "Yes, sir, I do."

Rock nodded slowly. "Very well, then. You shall be."

"Now see here!" Brash exclaimed, standing up angrily. Razorthorn thumped a fist on the table in solidarity. "We've not even had a vote on the matter."

Rock the Silent turned toward the table and looked at the gathered all in turn. "Then vote." He stood patiently with his hands resting on his walking stick.

Brash looked around him. Other than Razorthorn, the three other chieftains present were looking pointedly at the table and Brash must have realized the pointlessness of his request. He slapped the table in defeat and moved away. "Mark my words: this is a mistake and it will cost us all dearly!" Then he stormed out of the hall followed by Razorthorn.

The meeting concluded, the remaining members stood and shook hands with the Berkians. Then one by one, they filed by Hiccup and offered respectful congratulations. Hiccup found himself smiling widely in relief and pride at each of them. The last to approach was Rock and Hiccup took his hand and bowed respectfully over it. "Thank you, sir," he told the old chief.

"There's nothing to thank, boy. Your father wanted this for you. Now it's up to you to prove him right."

"I will, sir, I promise."

The old man smiled at him. "Now about that Night Fury…"


End file.
